


It's Just ......

by fallest



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drugged Sex, M/M, Out of Character, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rating: NC17, dimiclaude
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:07:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23654341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallest/pseuds/fallest
Summary: FE Hero的最佳檢察官組合投票腦洞產物，可是和檢察官一點關係都沒有。
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Kudos: 9





	It's Just ......

**Author's Note:**

> *現代AU
> 
> *作者就想迷姦未亡人庫羅德。（問題發言）

庫羅德在感覺到一陣暈眩的時後便認知到他這次的臥底偵查行動失敗了。即使他一再小心，也難防送上來的酒在調配時就被下了藥。待他注意到非法組織早就完全支配這個酒吧時已經為時已晚，他的身體在藥物的作用下力氣逐漸流失，在喪失意識前他費盡僅存的最後一絲神智想著：還好幾天前被指派任務時他先勸退了希爾妲。

反正他對情愛之類的早就沒有任何眷戀了………。

＊ ＊ ＊

「總算找到你了！王子殿下。」待婉拒了畢業舞會上眾多女同學邀約的庫羅德注意到的時候，目光所及之處早已失去了帝彌托利了蹤影，於是他索性溜出了宴會廳，找遍對方常出沒的地點，最終在教堂旁邊發現為了逃避邀請而躲在女神之塔的王子殿下。

庫羅德朝晦暗角落中人影走近，邊饒有興致地詢問道：「都是最後一次了，你不跳舞嗎？」

見來者頂著一張狡黠玩味的笑容，帝彌托利無奈地嘆著氣回應：「答應了一個就無法推拒掉其他的，這樣下去根本沒完沒了。再說，你也知道我不適合那樣的場合………。」

「與其說是不適合，不如說是不喜歡吧？」庫羅德若有所思地看向窗外，冬季寒冷的夜風將雪花吹撒在玻璃上，將水氣凝結成霜。

「那麼你呢？不去跳舞嗎？」意識到自己將話題帶向了沉悶不討喜的方向，帝彌托利清了清喉嚨反問眼前的人。

「跳啊。」庫羅德說，單眨著右眼有些俏皮地行禮，「我這不是跑出來找我的舞伴了嗎？」

帝彌托利對於戀人無厘頭的行逕輕笑出聲，行了一個回禮後一手牽起庫羅德，另一隻手不由分說地輕按在對方的後背上，彼此交換了一個眼神，伴著庫羅德隨興輕哼的歌聲一步一步地領起舞。

「那麼……以優秀成績畢業的王子殿下被西堤司大人指派了什麼任務呢？」庫羅德趁著又一次的旋轉動作間隙問道。

士官學校的優秀畢業生通常會被指派到特定的單位執行任務，由於部分單位及計畫屬於高度機密，被分發的地點通常只有當事人及身為總教官和校長的西堤司及蕾雅知情，舉例來說，他和希爾妲同時被分派到了位在雷斯塔區的軍事戰情處，而這件事還是同一部門裡身為學長的希爾妲的哥哥不小心透露給他的。

「………庫羅德，你知道我不能說的……………。」重新扶起另一側的臂腕，帝彌托利暗數著節拍牽引懷中的人緩慢而優雅地擺盪。看著對方明顯不以為然的表情，又嘆了一口氣，附在庫羅德的耳邊小聲地招供：「西堤司把我分配到了法嘉斯區………我自願參與菲爾帝雅的特殊行動，所以………。」

「………那個行動至少也要埋伏兩年吧？」庫羅德停下了腳步。雖然知道王子殿下從入學以來便有意追查達斯卡悲劇事件的起因，也協助他找到關聯的線索，但是菲爾帝雅地區的非法勢力早已根植多年，若要深入調查就必須緩慢地滲透當地的成員，而所謂滲透就是臥底潛入內部的意思——換句話說就是他和帝彌托利起碼要切斷聯繫兩年以上。

難怪人們都說畢業季大約等同分手季，這句話肯定是從士官學校開始流傳的。庫羅德忿忿地想。

「是的……抱歉。」面對戀人罕見的明顯不悅的臉色，帝彌托利不安地蹙起了眉宇。他知道這件事庫羅德早晚都會知道，可是此前他始終都無法說出口，讓他擔憂的不是庫羅德有可能會阻止自己………而是他一旦說出口，庫羅德會乾脆俐落地斬斷兩人的關係轉身離去——明明要離開的人是自己，放不下的人也是自己，真是太難看了。

看著他的王子殿下一臉哀愁，搞得反倒像是他要遺棄對方的模樣，庫羅德心一軟，擁著帝彌托利安撫似地輕拍著他的脊背嘆息般地說道：「雖然我沒有希爾妲那種二十五歲以前要結婚的計畫，但是你總不能要我苦等個十年之久吧？」

「………而且平心而論，你我身邊大概二十年內都不乏有前仆後繼的追求者。」

後一句的補充讓帝彌托利笑出了聲，意會到庫羅德願意和他繼續維持著這份戀情，他的喜悅之情溢於言表，「三年就好。」

他承諾：「等我三年，到時候我會連戒指都準備好的。」

庫羅德其實真的沒打算在二十五歲前結婚，但這不影響他想親吻眼前散發著溫暖笑容真摯地宣誓著諾言的戀人的心情。

於是他們在四下無人的女神之塔中接了吻，甜蜜而繾綣，像是女神見證下的誓言。

＊ ＊ ＊

幽暗的房間內唯一的一盞燈微弱地映照在床上，雪白床單上的古銅色肌膚不甚明顯地泛紅，滴落的汗液隨著交合時的晃動一路沿著勻稱的肌理滑落到腰窩，流向掐握在腰間的白皙指節。床板在另一人愈發快速的撞擊下吱嘎作響，伴著床上意識迷離的人不時傾瀉而出的幾聲甜膩呻吟，夾雜在粗重的喘息與囊袋拍擊臀肉的啪啪聲中，情色至極。

趴伏在上方的男人靠著他那高大壯碩的身材毫不費力地將庫羅德的大腿掰得更開，紫紅色的粗長肉刃在柔軟的穴中來回進出，被緊緻的甬道抹得濕滑透亮，在腸肉的收縮吸吮下益加硬脹。粉色的乳珠隨著一下又一下的顛弄在他面前輕晃，誘引著他張口舔咬，而他沒有一絲猶豫地將其納入口中，換取身下的人似是歡愉的抽泣聲。——他知道這不是一場你情我願的性愛，但這不妨礙他享受這場久違的肉體親密接觸。

躺在床上的人在藥物的影響下只能任人擺布，熟知此種藥物特性的他非常清楚：服用者此刻不但會全身癱軟，還會意識模糊到無法認清自己的模樣，並且對於疼痛的感知有稍許麻痺——謬森近期研發出的迷姦藥，如此大動作的警告顯然是因為此人在弗琉慕四處探查的行為惹火了組織老大亞蘭德爾。而作為最終撿到這個尤物的人，他並不介意代替亞蘭德爾的下屬好好地給對方一個教訓。

胯下被緊緊包夾的感覺無比舒爽，他握緊對方柔韌的腰，毫不留情地狠戾抽送，每一次的抽出都夾帶著濕淋的體液，每一下的插入都瞄準了對方最敏感的位置擦過，盡根沒入至深處，逼出那令人瘋狂的宛轉輕吟。

強烈的快感讓庫羅德反射性地震顫，藥物的作用使他無力抵抗男人的侵犯，只能在對方的擺弄下展現出毫無意義的本能反應。看著眼前模糊的人影，意識矇矓之間庫羅德出神地想著：這個人也有著和他一樣的金色頭髮呢………。

「……帝…彌托利…………。」

下意識地叫喊出積存在心底的名字，久未獲得紓解的身體讓庫羅德的高潮來得迅速且突然，腫脹的分身不經撫慰就被男人的頂弄刺激得射出一股濁液，濃稠的液體濺灑在兩人的腰間散發出淫靡腥羶的味道。

男人聽見了那聲低喊後愣了楞神，而後繃緊了下腹毫無章法地猛力挺動，高潮餘韻下激烈地顫抖的肉穴緊絞著他的欲望，他粗喘著單手托起庫羅德的臉，伏下身吻住那微啟的薄唇。

唇間傳來的柔軟觸感莫名地敲響了庫羅德內心的警鐘，他用盡全力狠咬了一口男人探入的舌尖，將那張模糊的人臉推遠。

——他無法接受其他人的吻。

庫羅德知道這個堅持傻得不行，但那是五年前帝彌托利唯一留給他的東西………。

男人將白濁射進他的體內時，庫羅德早已因為耗盡最後一點體力在藥效作用下陷入昏睡。低嘆了一口氣，男人抽出了自己發洩完畢的性器，伸手抹去那張俊美的臉蛋上殘留的晶瑩淚珠。

＊ ＊ ＊

庫羅德在分開的第一年收到了來自帝彌托利的信，上面寫著他的近況和他對他的思念，沒有留下任何資訊也沒有署名，他憑藉著熟悉的字跡和墨水中特殊的成分，判斷出他的王子殿下是在法嘉斯的邊境寫下了這封信。

第二年的年末，庫羅德在他的禮物堆中發現了一枚獅子造型的袖扣，獅子眼睛上的藍寶石和帝彌托利的瞳色如出一轍，他無比慎重地將那一枚袖扣保存起來。

他在第三年的時候收到了戒指…………以及帝彌托利已經死亡的消息。

沒有任何預警，也沒有流下絲毫痕跡，彷彿帝彌托利這個人從來沒有存在過。

只有戒指完美而冰冷地貼合在他的無名指節上。

情緒崩潰了一週，整整頹喪了兩個月，渾渾噩噩地度過了第四年，然後在第五年的時候，身為上司的荷爾斯特因為看不下去而指派他調查弗琉慕地區的暴亂源頭——亞蘭德爾和他的地下勢力。

和達斯卡悲劇事件有所牽扯的非法勢力之中，唯一擺脫了所有罪證的亞蘭德爾。

——他求之不得！

＊ ＊ ＊

在晨曦的日光照射下庫羅德睜開乾澀的雙眼，映入眼簾的不是他所熟悉的雜亂房間的景象，這讓他困惑地皺起眉頭，因為從擺設和整齊簡潔的設計看起來，此刻他應該正位在一間不錯的酒店房間裡。

掀開薄被一看，他還穿著酒店附贈的柔軟的浴衣，但他完全沒有印象………等等、不……該死！

庫羅德試圖爬起身時腰背和尾椎處傳來一陣陣疼痛與痠軟，讓他後知後覺地回想起昨晚他被人下藥強暴的事情。

該死的強暴犯！那個男人最好早點起床把手洗乾淨，因為等他去勒令酒店調出監視器畫面後，他就會帶著手銬將那男人直接送往監獄！而且在送進監獄前他會確保對方再也無法對他人出手！庫羅德恨恨地想。

——結果他不過是在床上翻了個身，就看見肇事者本人就躺在床的另一頭睡得深沉…………。

很好，他甚至省下了調閱監視器和蒐證的步驟。

庫羅德噙著笑冷靜地起身下床，刷完牙、洗好臉、拿起桌上的茶杯給自己裝了一杯水、鎖上了房門。

時間是上午七點二十四分，這個男人還能呼吸到空氣中的自由的時間只剩一個小時。——盯著對方窩在床上的背影，庫羅德將杯中的水緩緩飲盡。

——他會給他一個永生難忘的早晨。

庫羅德單手抄起一旁的花瓶往櫥櫃的邊角砸，在床上的男人被驚醒的瞬間一手掐握著對方的脖頸，握著陶瓷碎片的另一隻手緊貼在那人凌亂的瀏海遮擋住的臉上：「早安，親愛的，關於昨天晚上的事，我想我們有很多話要談。」

「…………早安。」男人用著庫羅德莫名熟悉的低沉聲線平靜地回應道，無視了後者威脅的動作，抬手將遮擋住視線的頭法向後撥，嘆了口氣繼續說道：「我想除了昨晚，我們還有很多話要談。」

頂著一張令他思念不已的容顏，男人將他緊抱在懷中。

他說：「抱歉，讓你多等了兩年。」

然後在庫羅德的唇角偷了一個吻。

**Author's Note:**

> *帝彌托利昨晚前一腳剛完成任務拘捕了亞蘭德爾，後一腳就收到希爾凡傳來自家未婚夫在酒吧被人藥倒的訊息。
> 
> *作為強暴犯，帝彌托利還是在一個小時後失去了空氣中的自由，在法院，他們辦理了結婚登記。


End file.
